Izbet y Piccolo 7 Una Rebelión en el Infierno
by Izbet46
Summary: Al llegar al infierno, Izbet debe usar un bastón para moverse, uno de los enemigos de los Guerreros Z quiere usarla para deshacerse de Piccolo, y que pueda salir a la Tierra, con los demás villanos. Pero un ser supremo decide cambiar el destino de ella.


(Parte de Izbet y Piccolo 4. Un final alternativo)

 _"Años más tarde, Piccolo decide compartir el destino de la Tierra, y así poder reunirse con su amada, llega al Paraíso y encuentra a Izbet en los pastos._

 _Piccolo: ¿Cómo estás?_

 _Izbet: Bien, ahora que estas a mi lado._

 _Piccolo: Sabes lo que quiero hacer ¿Verdad?_

 _Izbet: Se acerca a él - además de esto - le da un beso - sí, sé que quieres hacer._

 _Piccolo: ¿Me acompañarás?_

 _Izbet: Contigo - sonríe - iría hasta el infierno - empiezan una lucha, donde dejaron el paraíso destrozado, como castigo los mandaron al infierno._

 _Piccolo: Se cumplió lo que dijiste, hasta el infierno me seguiste._

 _Izbet: No me importa vivir toda la eternidad en el infierno, sólo quiero estar al lado tuyo siempre._

 _Así ambos llegan al infierno, donde se convirtieron en los guardianes de la entrada, y pudieron vivir su amor hasta el fin de los tiempos"._

Desde que pasó al más allá los mecanismos para moverse de forma independiente que usa Izbet se han deteriorado, hasta que poco después de llegar al infierno no funcionan, allí usa sólo un bastón para moverse, viven en un lugar cerca de la entrada, han seguido entrenando todos los días, y van a caminar para que ella pueda ubicarse mejor en la zona, así Izbet ha "conocido" de lejos a los enemigos que tuvieron los Guerreros Z en el pasado, pero lo que es más peligroso, y ninguno de los dos se da cuenta, es que éstos descubren la relación que los une, así uno de ellos comienza a averiguar todo sobre ella, lo que le ayudará en sus planes de escape.

Trascurrido un tiempo Izbet ha perdido su ironía y la alegría que siempre la caracterizó, elude las preguntas que le hace su amado, hasta que tiene que enfrentarla directamente.

Piccolo: Te notó extraña hace tiempo, ya basta de decirme que no pasa nada ¿Qué ocurre?

Izbet: Antes podía moverme bien sola, ahora chocó con todo, para dar un paseo debes acompañarme.

Piccolo: Debes adaptarte a este lugar, nada más.

Izbet: No podré apoyarte si pasa algo.

Piccolo: Mientras estemos juntos todo estará bien... creo que te pasa algo más, he notado que despiertas muy asustada...

Izbet: He tenido pesadillas, al principio eran de vez en cuando, ahora es cada vez que duermo, siento fuego, destrucción, gritos, trato de encontrarte y no estás en ninguna parte... nuestros amigos, Yun, todos me piden ayuda pero no puedo hacer nada para salvarlos, escucho su agonía y como mueren... luego todo queda en calma, es como si nada ni nadie en el planeta estuviera vivo... despierto desesperada pensando que fue real... ¿Crees que ahora sería de ayuda si pasa algo? Sería mejor para ti si me hubiera quedado en el paraíso.

Piccolo: ¿Lo dices en serio?

Izbet: No tendrías que cargar conmigo.

Piccolo: No eres una carga, eres mi compañera, me has demostrado tu amor de muchas formas desde que nos conocimos, has arriesgado tu vida por mí, tenemos un hijo. Ten paciencia, pronto podrás desplazarte bien, y sobre esas pesadillas sólo trata de no pensar en ellas, y dejarás de tenerlas.

Izbet: Disculpa, esta angustia me tiene mal - él la abraza desde la espalda, y ve como juega con un anillo que tiene en una cadena, es de plata con las iniciales Z y S, su padre se lo dio como recuerdo antes de dejar el paraíso para seguir a Piccolo, ya que sabían que no había posibilidad que se volvieran a ver.

Piccolo: ¿Echas de menos a tus padres?

Izbet: Sí.

Piccolo: Más tarde vamos donde Enma Daio y le pedimos de nuevo un permiso especial para que puedan visitarte.

Izbet: ¿De verdad? Gracias.

Piccolo: ¿Por qué no usas la argolla en la mano? La cadena se puede romper y lo perderás.

Izbet: Eso quisiera pero es muy ancho, tendría que usarlo en dos dedos a la vez, papá es casi tan grande como tú.

Piccolo: ¿Y si lo guardo por ti?

Izbet: ... es el único recuerdo que tengo de mis padres, no quiero separarme de él en ningún momento ¿Entiendes?

Piccolo: Si. Vamos a casa, quiero que descanses.

Izbet: Voy en un rato más, no es tan lejos, puedo llegar sola, quiero pensar un poco.

A solas llora, en la Tierra no necesitaba apoyo para nada, si pasa algo ahora no sabe si podrá ser de utilidad, ese sueño es tan real ¿Y si no es sólo una pesadilla? Por primera vez en su vida desearía con todo su corazón poder ver, ya que los implementos se deterioran y no hay batería que dure para siempre; desearía ser más poderosa ya que la primera vez que sintió el ki de los enemigos de los Guerreros Z se sorprendió, son muy fuertes y a pesar de lo que le asegura Piccolo, no está segura que podría derrotar a alguno de ellos; desearía... se acuerda de su padre que le decía, cuidado con lo que deseas porque puede convertirse en realidad... al levantarse, la golpean y antes que caiga inconsciente al piso, la toman en brazos y se la llevan.

Piccolo: ¿Por qué demoras tanto? ¿Estás bien? - mira para todos lados - su ki está muy bajo... ¿Por qué se fue tan lejos?

La encuentra junto a un grupo grande, entre ellos están Babidi, algunos saibamen, Raditz, Nappa, parte del Escuadrón Ginyu, el Rey Cold, Pui Pui, el Dr. Gero, y Freezer, ve al ogro Saike, el encargado de retirar los contenedores de energía negativa de la purificadora de almas, atado (está máquina y el ogro aparecen en la película FUSION), Izbet está sujeta por Cell sobre la entrada del artefacto, Piccolo recuerda lo que le dijo una vez a Vegeta, cuando el alma está limpia de maldad, olvida su vida anterior y reencarna inmediatamente.

Piccolo: Desgraciado, quítale las manos de encima - hace ademán de acercarse a ellos, pero el androide acerca más a Izbet a la entrada de la maquinaria.

Freezer: Quédate hay sino Cell meterá a la mujer en la purificadora.

Piccolo: ¿Qué quieres?

Freezer: Sólo queremos ver cómo funciona, si no quieres que la probemos con ella... ¿Qué tal contigo?

Cell: Alguien que me ayude con esta gata salvaje - grita, tiene mordidas, rasguños y la cola en su entrepierna para protegerse de las patadas.

Babidi: Ni loco me acercó, casi me arranca el dedo al ponerle la mordaza.

Piccolo la ve cansada, con moretones en los brazos, trata de apartar su furia, y pensar fríamente como salir de esta situación.

Izbet: logra soltar la venda de su boca, entonces grita - No los escuches, usa todo tu poder contra ellos - Cell la golpea en el estómago para que guarde silencio - oye Freezer, tu novio golpea como niña... - aunque está doblada del dolor.

Freezer: Mujer, deja que los hombres hablen, calladita te ves más bonita jajajajaja.

Izbet: Espera que me suelte y veremos si sigues riendo - continua forcejeando con Cell.

Freezer: Mujer, no puedes compararte conmigo.

Izbet: ¿Por eso tuvo que atraparme éste y quitarme energía? Deja de llamarme mujer, o acaso quieres ser como yo ¿Le preguntamos a tu novio como te prefiere? - el androide le da una cachetada.

Ella sabe que sin Piccolo que los detenga nadie podrá evitar que salgan a la Tierra, harán mucho daño... se acuerda de su sueño, éste puede cumplirse... su hijo Yun, Bet, sus amigos... no quiere arriesgarse, sabe que él es el único capaz de detenerlos, la angustia de los días anteriores por fin desaparece.

Izbet: habla en el idioma namekuseijin - No puedes tomar mi lugar, mi pesadilla se volvería realidad, no dejaré que eso pase, sé que no te gustará lo que haré, pero siento que es la única solución.

Piccolo: No lo hagas, encontraré la manera de resolver esto - le pide en el mismo idioma.

Izbet: No puedo correr el riesgo, debo evitar como sea que mi sueño se vuelva realidad... te amo, mi último pensamiento será para ti y nuestro hijo - todavía en namekuseijin.

Piccolo: ¡NO! - todos se distraen con su grito.

Freezer: es el primero en comprender lo que pasa - Cell cuidado, no la sue... - no alcanza a decir nada más, Izbet junta las últimas energías que le quedan, hace aparecer sus alas y las extiende rápidamente, el androide sorprendido la suelta.

Piccolo ve como cae en la máquina, baja la vista al suelo, cierra los ojos y aprieta los puños, los rebeldes aprovechan para atacarlo, al levantar nuevamente la cabeza hasta los más valientes entre ellos sienten lo que es el terror, el ki del namekuseijin en ese momento hace estremecer el infierno y el paraíso. Nada lo detiene, golpea, lanza rayos, es increíble la rapidez que tiene, en un instante logra tener todo bajo control, pero siente que el precio que pagó por el triunfo fue muy alto.

Enma Daio: Llegamos apenas pudimos, tuvimos que sofocar una revuelta en el otro extremo del infierno, ahora entiendo que fue una distracción para dejarte solo con ellos... me dijeron que prefirió ser ella la que pasara por la purificadora de almas, en vez de ti.

Piccolo: Así es.

Enma Daio: Saike ¿Qué pasó con la máquina? - pregunta al ver que sale humo de ella.

Saike: No lo sé, el mecanismo se quemó, lo que no sé si el alma logro ser enviada para encarnar antes que explotará, sino...

Piccolo: ¿Sino qué?

Saike: Desapareció para siempre.

Piccolo: No puede ser.

Enma Daio: Lo siento, fue una mujer valiente.

Piccolo: Es una mujer valiente, su alma no se disolvió, renació, estoy seguro.

Mientras los ogros se llevan a Freezer y los demás, a Piccolo le llama la atención algo que brilla en la tierra, es la cadena con la argolla del padre de Izbet, los toma, arregla la cadena, y se la pone con el anillo al cuello, mira al cielo, cierra los ojos, y pide con todas sus fuerzas que Izbet haya encarnado, y que esta vez pueda tener una vida feliz.

Pasado tres días, Piccolo por fin logra dormitar algo y sueña con ella, le pide paciencia, que volverá, fue tan real, despertó triste, pero esperanzado que fuera una señal de que está bien.

A la semana de la rebelión, él sigue cerca de la entrada, entrenando solo y recordando a Izbet cada vez que siente la argolla, y preguntándose ¿Tendrá una vida tranquila en esta encarnación? ¿Podrá reconocerla de alguna forma si llega al infierno de nuevo? De lo que está seguro es que tendrá nuevos amigos, familia, y lo que le duele más, otro amor, cuando la juzguen de nuevo será con alguien más con quien tendrá formada una historia de vida. Se niega siquiera a considerar que su alma desapareció. En ese momento llega Enma Daio con un grupo de ogros que rodean a alguien, de quien sólo se ve la aureola de su cabeza.

Enma Daio: No te fíes por su apariencia, al verla pensamos que era un ángel ya que la trajo Kaio Shin, antes de irse nos dijo que salvó un planeta entero, ni siquiera pude revisar su expediente, al comentar que con esos antecedentes debía ir directo al paraíso, se enfureció y destrozó la oficina, así que la traigo como castigo. Creo que tendrás que vigilar muy de cerca a este individuo - cuando se apartan ve a una mujer con un vestido largo blanco con capucha que cubre la parte superior de su rostro, tiene a su lado un bolso.

A Piccolo le llama la atención su sonrisa irónica, se le hace muy conocida esa forma de pararse con los brazos cruzados... le recuerda a... está seguro que DEBE ser ella, quiere comprobarlo, pero al mismo tiempo teme levantar el capuchón y descubrir que sólo fueron sus ganas de encontrarla las que lo confundieron, se acerca lentamente, con mano insegura aparta la capucha.

Izbet: Hola grandote.

Piccolo: Eres tú - se abrazan, la besa primero en la frente y luego en esos labios que temió no poder probar nunca más, cuando se separan - vi como caíste en la purificadora de almas ¿Qué pasó contigo?

Izbet: Adentro no tenía fuerzas ni para moverme, antes de desmayarme sentí que alguien me tomaba la mano, cuando desperté escuche a dos hombres discutiendo, el lugar no me resultaba familiar.

Recuerdo

Kaio Shin: Debe ayudarla, usted mismo me dijo que tiene un gran potencial oculto, por eso me teletransporte a la máquina, y la traje.

Anciano Kaio Shin: Lo que no entiendo es por qué, en el infierno ya tienen a los ogros y a Piccolo ¿Para qué necesitan más ayuda? Es sólo una mujer ciega, no debiste cambiar su destino.

Kaio Shin: Cada vez llegan enemigos más poderosos al inframundo, Piccolo es un gran aporte pero hasta él podría necesitar apoyo en el futuro, ella ha demostrado ser valiente y astuta.

Anciano Kaio Shin: Puede que tengas razón pero también es impulsiva, orgullosa, testadura y no respeta la autoridad, además no es tan fuerte, todavía no ha despertado.

Izbet: ¿Quién dice que no, viejo estúpido? - le junta las manos en la espalda y lo tira al suelo, quedando sobre él para que no se mueva - ¿Así que sólo soy una mujer ciega? - está molesta, odia cuando la subestiman de esa manera.

Kaio Shin: Por favor, suéltelo.

Izbet: Sólo porque me lo pides tú, por lo que escuche te debo haberme rescatado de ese maldito artefacto.

Fin del recuerdo

Piccolo: ¿Por qué no me dijiste dónde estabas? ¿Ocultaste tu ki?

Izbet: Quería darte la sorpresa ahora que me permitieron volver. Cuando desperté en el Planeta Sagrado, no tenía como avisarte, exigí que me mandarán de vuelta contigo, pero Shini...

Piccolo: ¿Shini?

Izbet: Me acostumbre a decirle así a Kaio Shin, él me hizo entender que debía lograr que el anciano sacará todo mi potencial, Shini quería avisarte pero ese viejo lo prohibió, fue su manera de castigarme por haberlo botado al piso, pero en secreto me prometió que te haría saber de alguna forma que estaba bien.

Piccolo: recuerda cuando durmió la primera vez luego que ella desapareció, ahora entiende que fue la manera de avisarle del Kaio Shin - te vi en un sueño, me decías que volverías, entonces fue él.

Izbet: Exacto. Ese viejo me obligo a esperar callada y quieta 5 días para demostrarle mi fuerza interior, y que podía controlar mis emociones, fueron horribles esos momentos, Shini me daba ánimos... pensaba en ti, en como estarías... si ya sabias que estaba bien... al final hizo el ritual, además... - abre sus ojos, ya no son blancos, tiene las pupilas café oscuro.

Piccolo: ¿Puedes ver? - se pregunta nervioso si sentirá lo mismo por él ahora, siempre tuvo la duda ¿Si ella no hubiera sido ciega su relación se habría dado igual?

Izbet: Cielos, sabía que eres muy especial por dentro, eso me enamoro de ti, pero ni en sueños pude imaginarme lo bello que eres... - está fascinada viéndolo.

Enma Daio y los ogros: Yyy...

Izbet: ¿En que estaba...? - sonrojada, se había olvidado de ellos - me distraje... después de aumentar mi poder, Shini me pidió que me quedará un rato con el anciano, dijo que faltaba algo más, fue a pedirle ayuda al Gran Patriarca para devolverme la vista, Jattyta, Tochat y los demás mandaron saludos.

Aproveche que luego tuvo que llevarme a la Tierra por una cosa y le pedí poder ir a ver a Yun, fuimos y te mando varias fotografías ¡Luego te contare una gran sorpresa que me lleve!

Piccolo: ¿Sólo eso traes en tu bolso? Se ve que hay más cosas.

Izbet: Tengo lo necesario para cobrarme algunas deudas pendientes, ya vuelvo - extiende sus alas y se va.

Piccolo aprovecha de pedirle de nuevo a Enma Daio que los padres de ella puedan ir a visitarla, después de todo estuvo dispuesta a sacrificarse para salvar la Tierra de la rebelión, antes que le responda sienten el ki de Izbet y de Freezer, al rato el poder de él baja hasta que queda casi inexistente, lo mismo pasa con Cell, al Jefe Ogro lo llaman a su celular.

Enma Daio: Freezer tiene un vestido puesto y está colgando de la aguja de montaña... ¿Qué le sacó el aguijón a Cell, y se lo metió dónde?... está depilando con cera caliente los pelos de la cabeza de Babidi - cierra y guarda el celular - Tiene un carácter muy complicado.

Piccolo: Sólo con quienes la subestiman.

Enma Daio: Nos vamos, dile que sus padres tienen permiso de venir a verla cuando quieran, yo les avisare - se van.

Al rato vuelve Izbet, hace desaparecer sus alas.

Piccolo: ¿Qué hiciste?

Izbet: Me cobre lo que me debían, luego de esto todos me conocerán en el infierno, ya nadie pensará usarme para presionarte.

Piccolo: Enma Daio autorizó que tus padres puedan venir a verte cuando quieran.

Izbet: Por fin podré volver a estar con ellos, y tú conocerás a tu suegra, te llevarás bien con ella, es un verdadero ángel.

Anciano Kaio Shin: desde el Planeta Sagrado - ¿Trajiste lo que te pedí por extraer tu potencial oculto?

Izbet: Si, aquí está - un sobre que tiene en las manos se desvanece y aparece en las manos del anciano.

Piccolo: ¿Qué fue lo que te pidió?

Izbet: Una fotografía de cuando era joven en traje de baño.

Piccolo: Maldito viejo libidi... - empezó a mascullar con los dientes y puños apretados, pero ella le hace un guiño con el ojo, y un gesto rápido para que guarde silencio.

En el Planeta Sagrado.

Kaio Shin: No debió pedirle algo así.

Anciano Kaio Shin: ¿Cuál es el problema? Al final acepto.

Kaio Shin: No le dejó otra opción.

Recuerdo

Anciano Kaio Shin: Incrementaré tu poder, ya lo hice con Gohan cuando peleó con Majin Buu, pero debes darme algo a cambio.

Izbet: Hombre tenía que ser... - cruza los brazos - ¿Qué quiere?

Anciano Kaio Shin: Una fotografía tuya en traje de baño.

Izbet: ¡POR NINGÚN MOTIVO ME TOMARE UNA ASÍ PARA USTED!

Anciano Kaio Shin: ¿Quieres ser una de los más fuertes en el infierno? Debes dejar tu orgullo de lado, ese es uno de tus mayores defectos.

Izbet: luego de pensar unos minutos - ... ganó... debe ser una actual, o puede ser de cuando era más joven.

Anciano Kaio Shin: Mejor de cuando eras más joven, pero al menos debes tener 20 años, de cuando eras bebé no quiero, no pretendas pasarte de lista conmigo.

Izbet: Rayos... me leyó la mente... ¿Debe ser algún tipo de traje de baño en especial?

Anciano Kaio Shin: No, cualquiera.

Fin del recuerdo

Anciano Kaio Shin: cuando abre el sobre... - ¿Pero qué es esto?

Izbet: Lo que me pidió, una fotografía de cuando era más joven, allí tengo 35 años, y estoy en traje de baño.

Anciano Kaio Shin: Pero tienes más ropa que yo.

Izbet: Era la feria del recuerdo, modelamos los primeros trajes de baño de la época moderna.

Anciano Kaio Shin: Me engañaste.

Izbet: Fui más hábil en su juego, nada más.

Kaio Shin: Se lo merece jajajaja.

Anciano Kaio Shin: Nunca más ayudaré a una mujer.

Kaio Shin: a Izbet - me alegro que le ganó en su terreno.

Izbet: No debían preocuparse Piccolo ni tú, aprendí a tratar con tipos así en mi empresa.

Kaio Shin: Con esto compruebo que tome la decisión correcta.

Izbet: Gracias por salvarme, por las atenciones que tuviste conmigo cuando estuve en el Planeta Sagrado, y por permitirme ir a ver a mi hijo.

Kaio Shin: De nada, fue un verdadero placer conocerla, le queda bien ese vestido, parece un ángel. Adiós - corta la comunicación.

Piccolo: Mmm... se hicieron muy amigos con Kaio Shin - mirando para otro lado.

Izbet: abrazándolo - no te pongas celoso... me puse este vestido sólo para ti, no me interesa nadie más... ahora sí puedo decir que tengo ojos sólo para verte a ti, mírame... - se da la vuelta para que la vea completa - te amo.

Piccolo: Hum... si te ves bien - sonrojado - pero... - la toma del hombro y usa su poder, ahora ella viste una blusa manga larga, pantalón y botas cortas, todo negro, la mira fijamente - te prefiero así, mi demonio, por favor promete que lo que sea que ocurra de ahora en adelante, no volverás a arriesgarte así, deja que yo trate de solucionar las cosas primero antes de tomar medidas extremas, no tienes idea lo que sufrí estos días, llegue a temer que no te vería nunca más - se besan, luego se quita la cadena y se la devuelve con el anillo - lo encontré cuando desapareciste.

Izbet: le toma la mano y le acomoda la argolla en uno de sus dedos - lo tire segundos antes de caer en la purificadora de almas, tenía la esperanza que lo encontrarás... es para ti.

Piccolo: ¿Estás segura?

Izbet: Sí, muy segura - él se le acerca por atrás, le toma las muñecas y se las junta a la espalda - ¿Qué pasa?

Piccolo: Recuerda lo que hiciste en la oficina de Enma Daio - en el oído de ella - debo castigarte por eso - con sonrisa maliciosa.

Izbet: Antes que me des mi merecido, quiero que veas las fotografías que traje de Yun - busca en un bolsillo del bolso.

Piccolo: Verdad que tenías que decirme algo de él - ella le pasa varias - ¿¡Este bebe es hijo de Yun!?

Izbet: Sí.

Piccolo: ¡Somos abuelos! – sonríe orgulloso.

Izbet: Es una criatura adorable... aunque como ves tiene la mirada muy seria para su edad... definitivamente es igual a ti.

FIN


End file.
